Consequences
by Upsgirl88
Summary: When Clay hurts Gemma she doesn't want Jax or Nero to find out. But Nero overhears her telling Unser what happened... How will he react to the news? (Sweet and tender Gemma/Nero one shot )


_AN: This might be my last Gemma Nero fic, or it might not. Something about them just calls to me and I feel compelled to write. I appreciate those of you who took the time to read the first one. It means a lot to me. Thank you again if you choose to read this one. XOXOXO_

"Gemma… what the hell happened?" Unser asked, as he set down the decaf coffee he'd brought her. She had successfully avoided human contact for the entire day and most of the evening, but Unser knocked, just as she walked into the kitchen and she knew he'd spotted her.

"Oh nothing," she lied, avoiding his eyes because she knew if she looked at him she would most likely start crying. "Things got a little wild last night with Clay, you know… sex stuff…" She could barely get the words out and the flashbacks in her mind started choking her, just like his hands had.

"Gem, cut the crap and tell me what happened," Wayne snapped. He didn't often take that tone with her, but he knew… and he was going to force her to say it. He would push and investigate and poke his nose in her business until he found out the truth.

She gave him a sideways glance. "Fine… but you can't tell Jax or Nero - you have to swear you won't Wayne, I'm serious."

He sighed and sat down at the table with her. "I won't tell them… you have my word." He reached for her hands and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "What happened? What did he do to you?"

Gemma looked around, it was habit to check and see who was near before she started speaking. "I made a deal with Jax… He wants me to get back with Clay, then get info he can take to the club - so they'll, ya know… deal with the problem internally." Unser sucked in a breath and nodded. He knew exactly what she was talking about. "Clay was here, last night and Nero showed up…"

"Oh shit," Wayne muttered. He was well aware of how Gemma and Nero felt about each other. Gemma had seen the pain on his face when her and Nero were together.

"He was upset… bad day to start and then he comes here to see me and Clay answers the door…" Gemma could still see the wild look in Nero's eyes. "I had to make him understand," she said, lost in the memory of the moment they had shared. "I asked Clay to give us a minute. I tried to just tell Nero it was gonna be okay… But he was so confused, so upset…" Gemma sucked in a drag on her smoke. "So I told him I loved him and I kissed him, then he left."

Unser nodded. "Of course you do," he said softly. Gemma wasn't saying these things to hurt him, but she knew listening to her saying that she was in love with Nero was painful for Wayne.

So she moved on quickly. "Anyway, turns out Clay heard the end and saw us kissing…"

"Gem… oh God…" Unser looked horrified. He knew everything Clay was capable of.

Gemma needed to finish the story before she lost her way and started crying again. She'd been up half the night. She really had thought that Clay had changed some, even though she would never trust him again. "He lost his mind, grabbed me around the neck and started to choke me in rage." Speaking the words brought the tears back and she felt a wet trickle running down her cheek. "I got him to stop, told him some bullshit lie about trying to keep Nero close to help Jax, basically turned the story around." Gem's voice was shaking. "But he didn't buy it, I know he didn't. He uh… he said if I was telling the truth that we should have sex… prove my loyalty to him…" Her voice trailed off and Gemma shivered. "I didn't want to Wayne," it came out a sob. "I feel so dirty and gross." She wrapped her arms around herself. "But if I refused I know he would have hurt me… maybe even killed me."

"Gemma, that's rape. He raped you," Unser spat, his face turning red with anger.

"I know, I know…" Gemma sighed, swiping away the tears. "But please - it's over now and I can continue with my plan to get the proof we need to get rid of him - as long as Jax and Nero don't find out…"

"Too late Mama," a voice spoke from behind her. Gemma froze. Nero was there? How long had he been there? How much had he heard?

"Nero," she jumped up and plastered on a fake smile. "I'm so glad you're here." She walked over and hugged him.

"I got this," Nero said to Unser, dismissing him. He was hugging her back, but his body was stiff and Gemma knew it was rage, coiled up anger that was ready to boil over.

"If you need anything call me," Wayne said, patting her shoulder on the way by. He also squeezed Nero's shoulder and Gem watched the two of them share a look. In different circumstances she would have been happy to see two of her favourite men starting to bond.

"I'm gonna kill him Gem," Nero seethed, as soon as Wayne was gone. He was pacing like a caged tiger, angrier than she'd ever seen him, than she'd even thought possible. Nero didn't lose his temper often. He was usually so calm and level headed, but right then she could see a wild look in his eye that reminded her he truly was a part of her world. It reminded her that Nero could and had killed people.

"No, Baby, no...you can't. I have to do this…" She pleaded. Gemma grabbed his hand and stopped him. "It's the only way I'm gonna get to see my grandkids again."

"Nah… nah…" he shook his head. "I'll talk to Jax. He can't make you do this. There has to be another way." He touched her face lightly with his finger tips. "Oh Mama, I'm so sorry that happened." His face softened. For a moment he was laying aside the anger and rage towards Clay to comfort her. Gemma knew she needed to use it while she could.

"Nero, I need you," she said, taking a step closer. Her lips were only inches from his. She searched his deep brown eyes. "Please, make me feel loved. Help me forget about last night. Please…" What started as a plan to get him to forget about going after Clay slowly turned into everything she needed and wanted. The second she felt his hand touch the small of her back and draw her closer Gemma realized exactly how badly she needed Nero to help heal the wound that Clay had left.

She was deeply in love with him. And Gemma knew he would do absolutely anything to keep her safe and happy. He was special, beautiful inside and out. He had a huge heart and he felt things deeply. He was hurting because she was hurting and Gem knew he would do whatever he could to make her feel better.

Nero brushed her lips lightly, testing the waters. Gemma closed her eyes and sighed. When he kissed her again she melted into him and kissed him back passionately. "Take me to bed," she whispered. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too Mama," he whispered back. Then Nero lifted her off her feet, into his arms and carried her to her room. He set her on her feet and then slowly started to remove her clothes, very patiently, so gently, until she stood naked before him. He kissed her shoulders first and then touched his lips very lightly to the bruises on her neck. Gemma worried that when he saw them he would lose his mind again, but he was so focussed on her that he stayed with her, never wavering for a moment. That was yet another thing she loved about Nero. He was able to function, with a level head, even when he was pissed. Gem knew he was ready to rip Clay to shreds the next time he saw him, but she also knew that Nero wouldn't kill him because she had asked him not to.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of his lips, like tiny whispers on her skin, offering comfort, solace - helping her heal both mind and body. Where had this man been her whole life? She knew without a doubt he was the one. Here she was with her own son grown, grandchildren too, and she was just finding the love of her life. I can't screw this one up, she thought. I won't.

Nero stopped kissing her neck and she opened her eyes. He was looking at her, with such intense love. He didn't have to say it, she knew. But he did. "Gem, I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my life other than Lucius. You've got me mama, all of me. As long as you want me?" he added, looking away, almost shyly. Nero wasn't bashful. He was strong, brave and bold. But he exhibited a vulnerability when they were alone together that was so different and intriguing to her. Gemma had men in her life that were like little puppies, following her around and doing anything she wanted, like Unser. But with Nero it was different. She knew she could get him to do anything she wanted too, but she would never use him that way because he was special and he deserved every ounce of her respect.

Gemma reached out and touched his face, bringing his eyes back to hers. "I don't just want you Nero, I need you. I waited my whole life for you." He smiled at her, in that same shy way that made her melt. Then he lifted her into his arms again and placed her gently on the bed. Gemma watched him undress. She loved his body, everything from his muscles and tattoos, to his amazing ass and the dark pigment of his skin. And of course his dick. Lucky for her Nero was hung. Big or small she would have loved him anyway, but it certainly didn't hurt their sex life that he had a lot hidden in those pantalones.

They were both very sexual beings and more than a little adventurous, so it surprised her when Nero opted for missionary. Gemma was pretty sure they hadn't actually done the most basic sex position yet. But she was far from disappointed because it was so tender and sweet. Everything he did was slow and patient, like he wanted to savour her, worship her and treat her like she's his queen.

Gemma got the distraction she wanted and so desperately needed. The second he slipped inside her it was just the two of them, alone in the world, deeply in love and completely consumed with each other. It wasn't sex, or fucking, it was honestly and truly making love.

When she arched her back and cried out as the orgasm rocked her from head to toe Nero softly caressed her body, soothing her with sexy words that she didn't know but still loved. Gemma couldn't figure out why she found it so damn hot when he spoke spanish in bed. It irritated her when he would talk to one of his amigos in front of her and she'd certainly let him know. But it was different when they were making love. It was as if the words just flowed out of him subconsciously and they came right from his heart - how could she ever be irritated with that?

The lack of sleep the night before and the beautiful euphoria of her orgasm had Gemma completely exhausted. She could barely mumble goodnight and I love you before she was pretty much out. But even in her sleepy state she knew Nero was holding her, still comforting her even though she was drifting off. He's perfect, was the last conscious thought she had.

In the morning when Gemma woke up Nero was gone. She felt the lack of his presence deeply, but smiled when she realized he'd left her a note. The smile faded instantly when she read it. _Gem, I'm so sorry. I had to. Love you, N._

She leapt out of bed and scrambled into her clothes. She brushed her teeth and threw a hat on instead of taking time to fix her hair and then she ran out the door. When Gemma got close to Clay's house her heart started to race. "Fuck… fucking fuck," she hissed. There were cop cars and an ambulance, but as she got even closer she saw there was also a body bag on a stretcher. "Jesus Christ," Gemma mumbled. She assumed it was Clay in that bag… but what if? No, no… She started to hyperventilate as she put the car in park.

And then she saw him. Nero. He was there. He was alive. He was talking to the cops. Gemma jumped out and ran towards him. "Nero? What's going on?"

He looked at her sadly and then turned to the cop, "Are we done here?"

"Yes, for now Mr. Padilla. We might be in touch with more questions," the cop replied.

He nodded and then guided her away, back towards her SUV. He didn't speak until they were inside. "Nero… what happened? You didn't?" Gemma was in shock and it hadn't hit her yet that Clay was really dead.

"No, nah, Gem, I told you I wouldn't… I just came to rough him up a bit for what he did to you," Nero said, rubbing his eyes. "I couldn't let him get away with it Mama, I couldn't. I had it all planned… it was gonna be just fine… but when I showed up - Clay was already dead and Unser was sitting on the floor crying."

"Oh fuck… Wayne… what did you do you crazy old bastard?" Gemma sighed.

"So I found one of Clay's guns and I shot Unser in the leg," Nero continued.

"You what?" she gasped. Then it slowly came to her. "Self defense…" He nodded. "Nero… You didn't have to… this is my fault… I'm so sorry."

"No Gem, no, c'mere," he said, reaching for her from the passenger seat. "This is not on you. This is on Clay."

"But you had to lie for Unser… he did it because he's in love with me… it's my fault…" Gemma sobbed against his chest.

"Hey, stop, right now," he said gently, lifting her to look at him. "I didn't have to do anything. I could have let Unser take the fall, just like he wanted to, but I can't let a dying old man go to prison Gem, I just couldn't do it." He touched her face. "I know you love him Mama, it's okay, he's gonna be fine." His eyes lit up for a moment and she knew he had an idea. "We're gonna go for a little drive."

"But… shouldn't we go tell the others about Clay? Go see Wayne in the hospital?" she protested.

"They'll find out soon enough," Nero replied, smiling at her. "And we'll only be gone a couple of hours, we can stop and see Wayne on the way back."

"Where are we going?" Gemma asked, giving in.

"Norco. I wanna show you my favourite place in the world." The look on his face said everything she needed to hear and Gemma couldn't wait to get there.

"A farm? Really?" She gave him a strange look when they arrived.

"Yep," he nodded. "Look at all this land… the freedom… peace and quiet." As they started to wander hand in hand the charm of the place quickly drew her in. She felt the freedom and the peace and the quiet and Gemma realized that they were the epitome of what Nero was for her. No matter where they were, in quiet solitude or the middle of insanity, he made her feel free.

They stayed at the farm for close to an hour and Nero told her of his dream to move their one day with Lucius… and her. Gemma listened and because they were only ideas she didn't break his heart and tell him she could never move away from Charming. Or could she? There was a little spark inside her that wasn't ready to say no for sure. Maybe.. One day?

Gemma studied his face and when he got excited about something it made her heart skip a beat. He was even more beautiful with that sparkle in his eyes and smile toying on his lips. The last two days had been insane. And now Clay was dead. She knew she would grieve for him whether she wanted to or not. There was too much history. But right then, on that farm it was just her and the man of her dreams… and all she could do… was smile. 


End file.
